Shelving and storage systems are widely used throughout the world to organize and store various items in both residential and commercial settings. To reduce the size of the shelving system during shipment to the purchaser, many of the shelving systems available require assembly by the purchaser. The assembly process for typical shelving systems involves snapping or securing the shelves to a support base. Due to low tolerances in manufacturing or improper assembly, many shelving systems are unstable, incapable of securely holding many items, or require cross-braces. These products can be difficult and or time consuming to assemble.
Accordingly, a need exists for a shelving system that is simple to assemble and which provides a sturdy construction.